


Rest Your Eyes, My Darling

by HetaFruitsOuranHp321



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaFruitsOuranHp321/pseuds/HetaFruitsOuranHp321
Summary: After so many tests run through by Santa, Kimball is tired. She wants to save Doyle. She wants to do something about it. But should she?





	Rest Your Eyes, My Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post by grifalinas. I've been in such a kimboyle mood today and I honestly cried writing this. Let them be happy!
> 
> The post: http://grifalinas.tumblr.com/post/164404385264/grifalinas-directium-wyomingsmustache

"JUST. LET. ME. WIN." Kimball was hitting the floor. Having watched Doyle die again. How many times, God knows. She was tired. She was tired of seeing the reactor, hearing the blast, seeing him dead. 

Her helmet thrown off to the side, Vanessa hunched herself over and sat in the middle of the darkened black room. Hugging herself, nose nearly to the ground. Her eyes hurt. From the tears, from the insomniac nights, the nightmares... she was tired. She wanted him back most of all. She wanted him back. To set everything right. To be a leader. To be there with her. Doyle would've known what to do in leadership, something she lacked greatly. 

If only... if only...

"Vanessa..." She looked up sharply, sitting up. Standing in gold trimmed white armor, almost glowing faintly was a figure. Accented voice echoed off the walls, his helmet off revealing a soft faced man. His eyes were a grass green, sandy hair neatly combed. His half rimmed glasses shone in the faint light emitting from him.

Standing, Vanessa took baby steps towards him. Her eyes welt up once more, outreaching her hand to his face. Solid for an image. She knew it was from her mind, from her conscience. This wasn't "him". She knew this. But it was all she had. Vanessa couldn't even be bothered with the tears running down her face anymore.

"Doyle... Doyle I..."

"Vanessa darling, you're destroying yourself. You're not yourself these days. I'm worried," his own familiar hands cupping her jawline gently. They were warm, just as she dreamt they would've been. Concern was painted in his features. Something she'd never seen on his face for her. Perhaps he might've at some point, but never did she focus on his emotions.

She turned her face slightly to the side, avoiding any eye contact. Even in an ideal vision, she couldn't bear to see his emotions. He only ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping a stray tear away, gently having her look at him again.

"Darling, you've let yourself go. You've strayed from your goals you held so dearly to literally fight for. You're letting go of what I died to give you. You don't rest, you don't eat... The people need you Vanessa. Your grief is pulling you from what I gave." Resting his forehead on her's, he closed his eyes tight. His own tears running down. Vanessa held his face and wiped his tears with her own thumbs.

"Doyle... it's been so hard... I can't do this. Not like I believed I once could. Chorus misses you," Her chocolate eyes met his grassy green ones. "I miss you... if I could just stop it. Just once. I could know where I went wrong. I could've saved you. I-" 

Doyle shook his head and hugged her, her head against his shoulder. "Vanessa... there was nothing you could've done. You needed to be alive. You stopped Felix, you stopped Hargrove from taking over... you did all this. You didn't need me. It's a cold truth. But it's what's there."

He pulled away, but kept her in his arms. Her hands resting against his chest. "You need me to die, Vanessa. You must let me die. It was a requirement in war. In holding your guilt, darling, you're holding my sacrifice in vain. I died for our people. I died for the Reds and Blues. I died for Carolina and Washington. But most of all," he smiled in a melancholic way. His hand find her cheek once more. "I died for you. I died with the utmost faith that you, General President Vanessa Kimball of Chorus, could defeat the mercenaries. The people of Chorus need you, my darling Vanessa. Don't let them down."

Vanessa's bottom lip quivered as she knew their time was coming to an end. She whispered in a trembling voice, her body wavering, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Death my dear is how you make it. And if you wish it so..." he slowly leaned in, his hand never leaving her cheek. As their lips met, his voice echoed in a whisper so faint but so clear. "Then you shall."

Her eyes fluttered shut as the kiss that never was engulfed her emotions. She didn't want it to end. She wanted this to be forever. She wanted to be like this forever. But in the end, her eyes opened. And in the end, it was her mind. Her mind all along. Vanessa picked up her helmet from the ground and examined it. The vision she had of Doyle... was right.

It was from then on, when she walked out the portal, that she knew what to do. She and Santa had exchanged a knowing nod. She didn't need the portal anymore. She needed to let go. For Chorus, for Doyle. And for herself.


End file.
